1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle seat assembly that includes at least two adjacent seating areas with a pair of adjacent seatback portions, where one seatback portion folds down to provide cargo storage space adjacent to the other of the seating areas.
2. Background Information
In recent years, many vehicles have been provided with passenger seat assemblies adjacent to or in front of storage areas within the vehicle. The seat assembly typically includes at least two seating areas or spaces each having a separate fold-down seatback portion. Typically, one of the two seatback portions can be folded down providing a generally horizontal surface while the other seatback portion remains in an upright orientation. Cargo can be placed on the surface of the folded down seatback portion, while a passenger is still able to sit in the other seating area. This arrangement allows for increased cargo space within the vehicle without sacrificing an entire row of seating spaces.
There is a problem with such a seating arrangement in that cargo placed on the folded down seatback portion may move toward the adjacent seating space, in particular when the vehicle is cornering.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved seat assembly that prevents cargo placed on a folded down seatback portion from moving toward a passenger seated adjacent to the cargo. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.